cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2012 map
Top See also: '2012 basic city list, 2012 category, 2012 graphics, and [[Template:GMM signup contacts|'''2012 signup]].'' Global Marijuana March. GMM is the first Saturday in May or thereabouts. See also: 420 events. To add or remove 2012 cities see: GMM signup contacts. Add this app to the sidebar of your Facebook pages. Click here to do so. Share these links everywhere, on Facebook, Twitter, etc.: www.cannabis.wikia.com/videos Upload images: GMM photos, posters, flyers, and banners: www.cannabis.wikia.com/photos www.cannabis.wikia.com/flyers or www.cannabis.wikia.com/graphics By year: 2012flyers - 2011flyers - 2010flyers - 2009flyers - 2008flyers - 2007flyers - 2006flyers - 2005flyers - 2004flyers - 2003flyers - 2002flyers - 2001flyers - 2000flyers - 1999flyers - 1998flyers | www.GlobalCannabisMarch.com Facebook: - Global Marijuana March 2012. - Global Marijuana March. These links go to the same page with all GMM cities since 1999: www.cannabis.wikia.com/GMM www.cannabis.wikia.com/MMM www.cannabis.wikia.com/MGM gmm - mmm - mgm |} Info, more links, how-to Return to top. .]] .]] MardiGrass in Australia. Part of Global Marijuana March 2012.]] Anybody (whether logged in or not) can add info and links to the individual city pages. See also these compilation pages of a few Facebook links for GMM 2012 cities: *www.globalmarijuanamarch.weebly.com/facebook-events.html is the source of the Facebook event page (in the "updated city list" menu) in the Global Cannabis March app on Facebook. Keary Prophet is the person to contact about both. See also: Weebly Support - FAQ & Search. *www.facebook.com/groups/315634251794911/events. People can use the same event page year to year if they want to. Just change the year in the title of the event page. Or don't put a year in the title. If you need help creating a Facebook event or group page, ask at the 2012 GMM Facebook group. Web pages outside Facebook are useful too. Use popular free websites with unlimited bandwidth and simple online editing. Use a large, popular web host because many of the smaller ones disappear over time along with your web pages if you did not back them up. This comparison page linked below has a table with a column for bandwidth. You may be unpleasantly surprised how a monthly bandwidth limit of one gigabyte can ruin your efforts right when the website becomes popular. Nearly all the sites that are listed have online editing ("page builder" column): *Comparison of free web hosting services - Wikipedia. See also: Wikipedia: Category:Blog hosting services. Africa Return to top. Asia Return to top. Europe Return to top. 25 cities. Austria :Return to top. See links. #Salzburg, Austria. #Vienna, Austria. Denmark :Return to top. See links. #Copenhagen, Denmark. France :Return to top. See links. #Bordeaux, France. #Clermont-Ferrand, France. #Lille, France. #Marseille, France. #Paris, France. #Toulouse, France. Germany :Return to top. See links. #Frankfurt, Germany. #Potsdam, Germany. Ireland :Return to top. See links. #Cork, Ireland. #Dublin, Ireland. Italy :Return to top. See links. #Rome, Italy. Norway :Return to top. See links. #Bergen, Norway. #Oslo, Norway. #Stavanger, Norway. #Trondheim, Norway. Poland :Return to top. See links. #Poznan, Poland. #Warsaw, Poland. Portugal :Return to top. See links. #Lisbon, Portugal. #Porto, Portugal. Switzerland :Return to top. See links. #Bern, Switzerland. United Kingdom :Return to top. See links. #Cardiff, Wales, UK. #London, England, UK. Oceania Return to top. 2 cities. Australia Return to top. See links. #Launceston, Tasmania, Australia. #Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. Latin America Return to top. 57 cities. Argentina :Return to top. See links. #Bahia Blanca, Argentina. #Bariloche, Argentina. #Buenos Aires, Argentina. #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. #Cordoba, Argentina. #El Bolson, Argentina. #Formosa, Argentina. #La Plata, Argentina. #La Rioja, Argentina. #Mar del Plata, Argentina. #Mendoza, Argentina. #Neuquen, Argentina. #Parana, Argentina. #Resistencia, Argentina. #Rio Cuarto, Argentina. #Rio Grande, Argentina. #Rosario, Argentina. #Salta, Argentina. #San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca, Argentina. #San Juan, Argentina. #San Luis, Argentina. #San Miguel, Tucuman, Argentina. #San Pedro, Misiones, Argentina. #San Salvador de Jujuy, Argentina. #Santa Fe, Argentina. #Ushuaia, Argentina. #Venado Tuerto, Argentina. Brazil :Return to top. See links. #Aracaju, Brazil. #Atibaia, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais, Brazil. #Blumenau, Brazil. #Brasilia, Brazil. #Curitiba, Brazil. #Diadema, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Florianopolis, Brazil. #Fortaleza, Brazil. #Goiania, Brazil. #Guarulhos, Brazil. #Juiz de Fora, Brazil. #Jundiai, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Natal, Brazil. #Niteroi, Brazil. #Patos, Brazil. #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. #Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. #Sao Paulo, Brazil. Chile :Return to top. See links. #Antofagasta, Chile. #Calama, Chile. #Concepcion, Chile. #Iquique, Chile. #Santiago, Chile #Valdivia, Chile #Valparaiso, Chile. Colombia :Return to top. See links. #Cali, Colombia. #Medellin, Colombia. Uruguay :Return to top. See links. #Florida, Uruguay. #Montevideo, Uruguay. Nearby islands Return to top. North America Return to top. 28 cities. Canada :Return to top. See links. #Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. #London, Ontario, Canada. #Toronto, Ontario, Canada. #Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. United States :Return to top. See links. Arizona. See links. #Phoenix, Arizona, USA. #Tucson, Arizona, USA. Colorado. See links. #Boulder, Colorado, USA. Florida. See links. #Jacksonville, Florida, USA. #Key West, Florida, USA #Miami, Florida, USA. Georgia. See links. #Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Illinois. See links. #Chicago, Illinois, USA. Iowa. See links. #Des Moines, Iowa, USA. Kansas. See links. #Topeka, Kansas, USA. #Wichita, Kansas, USA. Michigan. See links. #Traverse City, Michigan, USA. Nebraska. See links. #Lincoln, Nebraska, USA. #Omaha, Nebraska, USA. Nevada. See links. #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. New Mexico. See links. #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. New York. See links. #New York City, New York, USA. Oklahoma. See links. #Alva, Oklahoma, USA. #Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA Oregon. See links. #Eugene, Oregon, USA. #Medford, Oregon, USA. #Portland, Oregon, USA. #Salem, Oregon, USA. Pennsylvania. See links. #Lebanon, Pennsylvania, USA. Washington. See links. #Spokane, Washington, USA Graphics gallery Return to top. See: Category:2012 Global Marijuana March graphics File:2012 GMM English 8.jpg|2012 GMM English File:2012 GMM English 2.jpg|2012 GMM English File:2012 GMM French 6.jpg|2012 GMM French File:2012 GMM Italian 2.jpg|2012 GMM Italian Categories Return to top. Category:2012 Global Marijuana March Category:Global Marijuana March maps 2012